1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal of an overhead transporter with a continuously moving endless cable, in particular a detachable-grip chairlift or gondola lift. The following description relates to a chairlift but the terminal according to the present invention is adapted to be employed in any monocable or bicable aerial ropeway equipped with chairs, cars or nacelles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,766 describes a chairlift terminal which can be installed outside, the whole of the mechanism being suspended on a steel framework, freeing a large area on the ground underneath the return sheave. Such a structure greatly facilitates the mechanical removal of the snow on this area, but this operation must be carried out again after each heavy fall of snow. It has already been proposed to secure the whole mechanism on an adjustable support and to adjust the height with the build up of snow.
The mechanism comprises the return sheave, the drive motor and the detachable grip couplinf and uncoupling systems and the arrangement for lifting or lowering this heavy mechanism presents a number of problems.